burningtorrentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day We Raided Spinpasta
It was a Hardcore Friday. As many on the Trollpasta chat felt the need to put. While many were also talking about how ‘HomoEroticCraft’ was the pasta of the day and comparing it to Picasso. Calling it just as great. Meaning that it must be true. BurningTorrent: ISIS is love. *Animefan9999’s dick explodes from fangasm Kerbin: What the actual fuck? BurningTorrent: And then I joined ISIS *BLATANT SELF ADVERTISING HERE. Meanwhile while others were talking about things, such as the infamous ‘hey guys’ incident that had happened earlier on, and about ‘aesthetic’. Many more dark and sinister things were happening behind the scenes… The Spinpasta Wiki was becoming active! This meant that the 42000 year old prophecy was coming into play. The prophecy that would bring about the end of the world. Our feeble minds could not comprehend such destruction as was to follow. Creativvity: BLUH BLUH ORIGINAL USERNAME BLUH. Kerbin: HAVE YOU SEEN THESE FUCKING NEON COLOURED ROMANS, LIKE HOLY HELL IT’S SO FUCKING COOL. LOOK AT IT. *Spams KYM links and gif links. ~Boggy B~: Worms is love, Ihsoy is the cocksucker of the demin Satin. QualityDuck: This is the Snooker Wiki. BurningTorrent: This is the HomoEroticWiki. Then, our only hope to destroy Spinpasta before the world was raped by Evil Shrekxxx (Nothing like the merciful lord and saviour we know). Finneow: hey guys lets INVADE PINPSTA SPIN Sp00n Kerbin: HomoEroticCraft Finneow: Fuck FUCK QualityDuck: bdsm wiki BurningTorrent: Let’s go mai sweggy fronds To Spinpasta SOMEGUY123: NIIIIIIIIIICE im greek Good to know SOMEGUY. Good to know. After much deliberation, and much posting of ‘FUCK.’ By everyone on the chat. We all decided to go. None of us knew the fate that was about to await us. Finneow: We gon’ annoy dem fegits, let’s graaaw! Me moved over to Spinpasta. CitizenErasedd: "Fuk u Shittyzen!" QualityDuck: I hav P.H.D. U wanna start an fite m8? The Koromo: I have autism. MrChrisRocks23: Sew finn… The Koromo: Meh fuck it. BurningTorrent: HAI GUIZE MrChrisRocks23: Since you are using caps, does that mean I can use then too? Finneow: Since you are minimodding, does that mean I get to kick u? OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET REKT SON. GET SO SCOPED UP THE ASS YOU MOTHERFUCKING NWO ENDORSING ‘LIL TWAT. QualityDuck: #cut4linkinpark BurningTorrent: #cut4leviackerman He is life along with Shrek afterall. Something felt off however… Being a Risen Demon, I know when sheet’s up. (A RISEN DEMIN IS LIEK A FALLEN ANGEL, EXCEPT THEY’RE 2EDGY4U TO BE IN HELL.) Something was off about this wiki… I wonder… It could be the hyper realistic ‘Hell669’ written all over the wiki that I’m sure was not there before. But NAAAAH. It’s probz nowt. Finneow: THIS CHAT NEEDS A HERO. (He was hinting, but no one knew.) BurningTorrent: I CAME. Finneow: LE FUNNY BANANNA BurningTorrent: IKR ROFL. Ok, the SRS shit begins now. Finneow: hey chris do you like MEMES cause i can supply them MrChrisRocks23: Finn, I can get you and SG demotted and don't think I fucking wont Who the fuck was this kid? Someone who had just gotten beaten on ExpandDong.exe v.s mode by someone using too many HAXORS? We were all skurd at this point. No one could get the lord and saviours of Trollpasta and Other Wiki’s demotted no one could demot these two. Finneow: Please Chris. SOMEGUY123: chris stop acting like a 12 year old tough guy Finneow: Chris tell us what’s wrong except for the fact that you may have lost you are Linkin’ Park CD. MrChrisRocks12: why don't you stop acting like a fucking 5 year old who just hit puberty? FINN BE GETTIN’ REKT TONITE. TROLLPAZA GON’ DIE. WURLD’ GON’ DIE. HS FANDOM GON’ DIE. EVERYONE GON’ DIE. BurningTorrent: >mfw MrChrisRocks23 More shitty comebacks and ‘LE F00NY AS F00K BANANNA’S’ are exchanged between users befoe this. BurningTorrent: We are all sweggy pals Creativvity: Nothing Finneow: >5 years old >being chris top kek BurningTorrent: Bantar Bigbuzzard1981: You're not my pal, Torrent I:T (I cri. :’() Finneow: hardcore banter memes Memes were then exchanged between us. Some including bananas, others including ISIS, Others causing ‘Le Memeception’ before… Zyraииe fell down the rabbit hole. WIND SER DER JAEGER! Zyraииe: I h8 u all ur not gr8 b8 You have been banned by Zyraииe. I go back to the TP log, and see that it is not over. It’s never ogre. CitizenErasedd: Well, I see that here we have the same retards we have in SPWC QualityDuck: Thx But then… A vortex to hell opened up and everyone was sucked in. We were in the computer. We were in the virtual version of Hell. “My fellow Trolls.” We all look up to the sky. Finneow is flying. Why? WTF? “I knew that this day would come. I have been preparing you all for this moment. Spinpasta Wiki will be kill. Or we will be le funny banana. It’s us v.s Zyraииe, MrChrisRocks23, and CitizenErasedd. We will done our smexy battle gear and march forth to victory, or bananadom!” All of a sudden, my hyper realistic b100d armour is placed on my body, along with my massively oversized OP GawdSword. It was light af tho, so the size didn’t matter. Everone else’s armour and weapons were shit. So I won’t bother describing them. They all probably die and come back to life later on anyway. SOMEGUY just looked blue. One could even say that he was blue he was blue, he was de ba dee. Finn looked like Skrillex. And he had a Dubstep Gun. Kk dat’s all you need to know atm. We are then warped to a battle arena. “U kno I can get u demoted rite SG and Finn?” MrChrisRocks23 says. “Go cut4bieber u autistic twat.” Finn really is the best at insults. “That’s not funny I’m autistic.” Koromo replies. “KK Soz, no h8.” Finn says. “No h8.” Koromo says “ALL OV DA H8!” I say as I swipe my OP GawdB100dSexySword down upon Citizen, killing him instantly. “That was fucking easy. You guys are n00bs.” I say mocking them. “Yh, forgot to mention that these guys are fucking n00bs.” Finn says. Finn uses his Dubstep gun as it blurts out ‘BUT MAI HOP WIL NEVAR DIEH!’ And it intantly disconnects Chris from the server. Why wasn’t he killed? Are we suddenly trying to make this PG 13 or some shit? Then, SomeGuy kills Zyraииe and the game ends. What was the point of that? The MC AI final battle was more riveting than that. Then after that everyone went back to TP Wiki and forgot any of this happened, and instead decided to spam chat with My Little Fuck boy emoji’s. All was happy. Until. We realised that MrChrisRocks23 was not krill. He was ban. Not to be continued.